Big Brother
by ninjett1
Summary: Between convincing his little sister to dump her boyfriend and finding a way to defeat the new evil ranger without powers of his own, Tommy has a lot on his plate. But something unexpected happens that may cause Tommy to snap and lose his cool.


I do not own anything but the plot and the characters Nicole Jade and Darren.

This was just a little fun fanfic I decided to do. Nothing too serious. I had the idea for this story for a while so I finally decided to make it happen. Like I said, just a fun little fanfic. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Twenty-one year old Tommy Oliver eased his white Jeep into the driveway of his parents' house. He smiled as he saw his mother rush out of the house.

"Tommy!" she cried happily. Tommy jumped out of his car and threw his arms around his lovely mom.

"Hi, mom!"

"I've missed you!"

"Mom, you just saw me last week when you and Dad flew out for my graduation," Tommy laughed.

"Regardless, I missed you still. Come on in! Are you hungry? Thomas! Your son's here!"

"I know," came Thomas Oliver's voice. "Welcome home son!"

Tommy went to hug his dad. "Nice seeing you again Dad!"

"How was the drive? Are you tired?"

"Give the boy some room to breathe!" Thomas cried, knowing how much his wife liked to baby their son.

"He's not a boy, he's a grown man now, Thomas! Your room is made up, Tommy. Maybe a nap will do you good."

Tommy smiled at his mom. "I'm fine, Mom. I already made plans to meet up with the gang. Kim's the last to fly in and we figured to all surprise her at the airport."

"Ah, Kimberly," Thomas said. "You did good with her, son."

Patricia nodded. "I'm glad that you two got back together and are going strong."

"Me, too," Tommy replied. The thought of his girlfriend brought a smile to his face. Tommy and Kimberly were high school sweethearts. After leaving for Florida to train for the Pan Globals, Kim sent a Dear John letter and ended their relationship. However, seven months later, Kim returned to Angel Grove with their good friend Jason. Seeing one another again brought back their feelings and the two decided to give their love another chance. Four years later, they were still going strong.

"Will we be expecting a new daughter in law soon?" Tommy's dad asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Tommy was taken aback by his dad's question. Sure, he loved Kim and they always talked about having a future together, but Tommy never thought about when he would actually propose.

"He's just teasing. No rush, sweetheart," Patricia said, patting his shoulder. "What time is Kim getting in?"

"In about two hours," Tommy said.

"Well, be sure to bring her and your friends all over tonight for dinner, I insist on it!"

Tommy nodded then looked around. "Where's Nicole?" He had been home for only five minute yet there was still no sign of his younger sister. She usually was the first to greet him whenever he came to visit.

"Out with her friends, what else is new?" his dad said.

"You did tell her I was coming today didn't you?" Tommy asked, looking crestfallen.

"Of course, she knows, dear," Patricia replied. "But you know how teens are nowadays, always out with their friends."

Tommy sighed. "Man, baby girl is all grown up now, huh? She couldn't even stick around to see hi to her older brother?"

"It's just a phase," his mom said.

"You've been saying that a whole lot recently, 'Tricia. Ever since she met that-"

"Thomas! We do not need to discuss right now."

"Discuss what?" Tommy asked. He was sensing the slight tension. "Is everything alright with Nicole?" His parents' tone and actions worried him. He was very protective of his younger sister.

"Yes, everything's fine. She's just acting like the teenager she is."

"More like acting out," Thomas muttered.

"She'll be glad to see you again, Tommy." Patricia gave her husband a light smack.

"Yeah, maybe having her older brother back will do her some good," Thomas continued. "Especially one that knows martial arts and can kick that guy's-"

"Tommy, why don't you take your belongings up to your room? Perhaps you want to shower and change before seeing Kim?

Tommy nodded knowing that his parents wanted to have a private discussion. He his luggage out of his Jeep and proceeded up to his room. He took a nice, hot shower to ease his tense muscles from the long drive. Once he was all fresh, clean, and changed, he looked at his watch. He had an hour till Kim's arrival. He still had to pick up Jason and drive the thirty minutes to the airport. Tommy booked out of the house with a quick goodbye and drove to Jason's.

The two best friends spent the whole thirty minutes catching up and reminiscing on old times.

"I can't believe that the whole gang's here," Jason said for the hundredth time that trip. "Just in time for Power Ranger Day, too!"

"Yeah," Tommy laughed. "Let's hope that this Power Ranger Day goes better than the last one we attended."

Tommy entered the airport parking lot. He quickly found a parking spot and dashed into the airport with Jason following closely behind. Their friends were not too hard to find. Even years after their reign as rangers, they still managed to wear their colors. Tommy and Jason approached the group.

"Better late than never," a voice said.

"Kim!" Tommy exclaimed seeing his girlfriend step out from the middle of the group. The couple ran up to one another and embraced. "I missed you, beautiful."

"I missed you more, handsome."

After sharing a passionate kiss, Kim turned to greet her 'big brother' while Tommy went to greet his other friends.

"Glad to see that everyone still feels the need to dress their color," Tommy remarked.

"I thought it'd be appropriate for the reunion," Aisha said.

"I guess it just became a habit," Zack added.

"Same here. Practically everything in my closet is pink!" Kat shared.

The whole group chatted on their way out of the airport.

"Where to now?" Rocky asked.

"My house for dinner. My mom said she insists on it, meaning-"

"She won't take no for an answer," his friends finished.

"Well, then I guess we should get going. We don't want to keep your family waiting," Trini said. "I can't wait to finally meet your sister!"

"You haven't met her yet either?" Jason asked.

"I think us three are the only ones who haven't met her yet," Zack said.

Tommy nodded. "My parents adopted her a few months after you guys left."

"How is she, by the way?" Kim asked. "I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Yeah, well, from what my parents are telling me, she's starting to act out," Tommy said. "They didn't go into detail but I know they're hoping I can talk some sense into her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Kim said, hugging him. She knew how much he cared for his sister.

The group all got into their vehicles and drove to Tommy's house. The smell of steaks on the grill greeted them.

"Man, I'm hungry," Rocky said.

"Surprise there," Aisha joked.

Tommy led his friends into his parents' house. They group of ex-rangers followed the smells which led them to the backyard.

"Hey, kids! Long time no see!" Tommy's dad called out from his place at the grill. He took a moment to greet them all individually before tending back to the burgers and steaks.

"I thought I heard you all walk in!" Mrs. Oliver said coming out of the house. She hugged all of them before ushering them to take a seat.

"Nicole's still not back?" Tommy asked.

"She said she's on her way home."

"Of course, she said that half an hour ago," Tommy's dad said. "It doesn't take half an hour to go from the mall to here."

"Thomas," Mrs. Oliver said in a warning tone.

"Tommy said that you told him that Nicole's been acting up," Kim said.

"Yes," Mrs. Oliver sighed. "She's usually a good girl. But I guess since she's so close to graduating-"

"You mean, ever since she met that guy she's been seeing, she's been acting up!"

"What guy?" Tommy asked. Kim placed her hand on his arm as a gesture for him to calm down.

"Well, you can ask her yourself, I think I hear her now," Mrs. Oliver said. She began walking towards the house. "Nicole Jade Oliver! Where have you been?"

Everyone cringed at Mrs. Oliver's tone.

"She's really in for it," Tommy said. "I remember whenever Mom used that tone that meant I was in **BIG** trouble."

Tommy heard his dad scoff. "Nothing phases your little sister anymore," he said sadly.

"Say hi to your brother and his friends! Kimberly's here too!" Mrs. Oliver made her way back to the backyard.

"Tommy!" a voice cried as a slender black haired beauty ran out of the house. She headed straight for Tommy and jumped up and embraced.

"Whoa! I can't call you little girl anymore!" Tommy said.

"Kimmy!" Nicole cried as she went to hug her brother's girlfriend.

"Nicole! Wow, you're all grown up now!" Kimberly said taking in Nicole's sudden growth spurt. She also noted that Nicole's style seemed to have changed. Gone were the torn jeans and plain tees. Nicole now sported denim shorts with a green halter top that she filled out real well. A pair of dark green and white knee high boots completed her outfit. Kimberly looked at Tommy who was glaring at the guys. It didn't take long to realize that she wasn't the only one who noticed Nicole's new grown up figure.

Nicole went to hug Kat, Aisha, and Tanya. Rocky and Adam only held out their hands for her to shake, not wanting to give Tommy a reason to hurt them. Nicole then turned her hazel brown eyes to the last three members of the group.

"Are they friends of yours too Tommy?"

"Yeah, that's Trini, Zack, and Jason. I've told you about them, but they left for the Peace Conference before Mom and Dad adopted you."

Nicole nodded her head and shook their hands. "I'm Nicole."

"Nice to finally meet you," Trini said.

Zack and Jason chose not to say anything.

"Food's ready!" Nicole took a seat between Tommy and Jason.

"So, how come Billy isn't here?" Nicole asked as she set a steak on her plate.

"He couldn't make it," Trini said.

"Aww that's too bad. I always liked Billy," Nicole said. "My vocabulary always got better after a conversation with him."

"So, what have you been up to, Nicole?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing. Just getting ready to get outta school!"

"Which college are you attending?" Kat asked.

Tommy's dad cleared his throat.

"Actually," Nicole began, looking up at her parents then her brother. "I've decided to…hold off on college…"

"What?" Tommy asked. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can," Nicole said. "I'm not saying I'm never gonna go, just that I'm not planning on going anytime soon."

"What are you planning on doing instead?"

"Travel…I don't know. Be a free spirit!" Nicole cracked.

"This is serious, Nicole Jade," Tommy said. Everyone stayed quiet. "What made you decide to forego college?"

A loud revving sound suddenly was heard from the front of the house.

"There's your answer," Tommy's dad muttered as Nicole stood up. "What's he doing here, Nicole?"

"I invited him, Dad."

"Why?"

"Because I want Tommy to meet him and he wants to meet Tommy."

Mr. Oliver looked over at Tommy and only smirked. "Your call Tommy."

"Bring him in, Nic," he said. "I'd love to meet him. I'm sure he's a great guy."

Yet another scoff came from their dad.

"Thank you," Nicole said as she disappeared into the house.

"By the way, Tommy," Mr. Oliver said. "He's your guys' age."

"What?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy," Kim said, reassuringly.

"Don't worry bro," Zack said. "Age is just a number."

"Yeah, as long as he's a good guy, that's all that should matter," Aisha said.

"Well, if Mr. Oliver doesn't like him then obviously he isn't a good guy," Rocky pointed out.

"I knew I always liked you, Rocky," Mr. Oliver said.

"Sshh, they're coming," Trini said.

They all looked up and found Nicole clinging onto a guy who clearly looked older than her. He stood several inches taller than Nicole was and he looked well built. He wore faded dark blue jeans and a plain white tee covered by a grey hoodie with a leather jacket over it. His hair was cut short and a tattoo was visible on the left side of his neck.

"Darren, this is my brother Tommy," Nicole said, leading Darren over to Tommy. "Tommy, this is my boyfriend Darren."

Tommy stood up and shook Darren's hand. "Nice to meet you man."

"You, too. I've heard a lot about you."

"Darren, you might know Tommy's friends as well. They all also went to Angel Grove High." Nicole introduced them to him.

"You went there too?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Darren replied. "I remember you guys. Always hanging at Ernie's Juice bar."

"I can't really remember your face in high school," Zack said. "Were you in any of my classes?"

"Probably. But you wouldn't have noticed me. I liked keeping a low profile."

"Are you hungry, Darren? Sit down and join us."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Oliver," Darren said politely. "I really just came here to stop by and say hi."

"You're not staying?" Nicole asked, her voice evident of disappointment.

"I have a few things I need to take care of," he told her. "I'll call you later though."

He bid them a good night before kissing Nicole on the cheek and showing himself out.

"See, he's not so bad, right Tommy?" Nicole asked as she sat back down.

"Yeah, he seems like a cool guy," Tommy said. But something inside him was telling him that Darren was bad news for his sister. Tommy wasn't just judging based on Darren's appearance, but the second he shook Darren's hand, Tommy began to feel uneasy. Of course, he didn't want to upset his little sister. He could tell Darren was someone important to her and Tommy made it a point to get to know Darren better.


End file.
